Doctor Who: The Unanswered Questions, Part 2
by Lyanna Pond
Summary: What happened on the Doctor and River's last date? How could Clara and Jack possibly lead normal lives if they are both seemingly impossible people? Here I have answered these questions! I am aware that the "Last Night" short episode showed the 11th Doctor going on River's final date, but I altered that for continuity reasons from Part 1, which you should read before Part 2...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've been really busy lately, and it's a miracle that this story is complete. However, not all of it is typed. I will be adding new chapters as soon as I am able to get them typed up. **

**Also, please only leave positive reviews! I know this series isn't a masterpiece, but I'm focusing more on getting my thoughts out. I will put up a high-quality, well-written, shorter story at some point.**

**Enjoy!**

The TARDIS landed safely just outside Clara's apartment with its usual whirring sound. Clara and Jack had been bonding during their trip through the vortex, sharing stories about their previous lives and adventures with the Doctor. The Doctor opened the door for them. "So, I'll see you in a couple weeks then, Clara?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah," she responded. "I should probably give my family a legitimate explanation for you posing as my naked boyfriend."

"Hey- that's my job!" said Jack with a laugh.

The Doctor didn't laugh. "No more messing with rifts and other universes, Jack. I've told you this before and I don't need any more problems right now."

Clara started walking away toward her building. Jack was admiring her from behind. "Damn," he started to say, "if you'd stayed young-looking you probably could've had that…"

"Get out, Jack," interrupted the Doctor.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving," he said. "I'll see you around."

"Not for a couple billion years when you're just a kind old face, buddy," the Doctor mumbled when Jack was far enough into the distance. He closed the TARDIS door and looked around at the emptiness. No cheery companions, flirtatious time agents, apparitions of dead wives, or Cybermen heads. "Just you and me, old friend," he said to the console.

He wanted to continue his search for Gallifrey because he hadn't lost faith. But for once, he didn't even know where to begin. "River would know," he thought aloud. After a few more minutes of thinking, he concluded that maybe he did deserve some time away from trouble. After all, he had just spent hundreds of years right in the eye of it.

The Doctor decided to track down River- the living one, of course, to take her on a nice date. He wondered if she would still love him with this new face.

The Doctor headed down to his wardrobe and picked out a new suit that better fit his new look. Soon, the TARDIS was on its course in space through the time vortex to Luna University, where he guessed she might be. Upon landing, entering the school, and talking to the front desk clerk, he learned that the Professor had gone home for the evening. The clerk was hesitant to give him the address, as this new face did not match the photo she had included in her computer profile under the emergency contact section. The Doctor proved his identity using his psychic paper, realizing that this was one of the only times he had used the paper to display his true self. He retrieved the address and set out by foot, as it was only a few blocks away.

The Doctor stopped when he reached her house and smiled. He walked up the path through the neatly trimmed grass and confidently knocked on the TARDIS-blue door. He heard footsteps and soon he was face-to-face with his beautiful wife. He feared that she wouldn't recognize him, but she grinned.

"Hello, sweetie," River cooed, and she invited him in.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was sitting on River's TARDIS-blue couch waiting for her to finish changing into a nice outfit. He looked around at all the perfectly normal furniture and paintings with a few odd trinkets from other planets scattered throughout. The Doctor recalled which date each object was associated with and sighed. He thought that he might start taking her out more often. It must drive her nuts sitting around in a normal house grading papers. Perhaps that was why she was always so excited for their adventures.

River returned in a stunning green evening gown with a cup of tea for each of them. "How did you know it was me?" the Doctor asked, taking a sip.

"I always know," she responded. "I especially like the haircut."

"So you don't mind, then?" he continued. "That I've changed."

"Everything changes and has its time," River replied, "but my love for you is the one exception."

The Doctor grinned. He knew he could always count on her to make him feel better.

"So where are we headed tonight?" she inquired.

"Wherever your heart desires," the Doctor said.

"Hmm…well I've always wanted to see the singing towers of Darillium," River suggested.

The Doctor choked on his tea. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Fine, fine," responded the Doctor. "Just…a bit hot, that's all." He set down the cup as he recalled that horrible day hundreds of years ago, or hundreds of years in the future depending how you think about it, that he could never forget. He remembered her words and realized that it was now the present, not the past or the future. It was time. "River, what are you doing next week?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. I'm going to visit the largest library in the universe with a group of archaeology majors from the University. Some say that a hundred years ago everyone there mysteriously vanished and were never heard from again. Sounds like your kind of mystery, Doctor. You should come with us!"

"I'll, uh…try to stop by." He wanted to tell her not to go. He wanted to tell her to stay with him in the TARDIS and take her on endless adventures, but he remembered her words: "The last time I saw you- the future you, I mean- you turned up on my doorstep with a new haircut and suit. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers." He knew that there was nothing he could do. River's death was timelocked. She died to save him because she knew that neither of them would be there to have all the good times that they'd had if she hadn't done so. If the Doctor had sacrificed himself instead that day, he never would have taken Amy and Rory into the time vortex on their wedding night and there would be no Melody Pond, at least not one that was half Time Lord and loved him. All he could do now was return the favor and save her.

"Right, then," he said. "To the singing towers."


	3. Chapter 3

When the TARDIS landed on Darillium, the Doctor told River to wait for him outside because he had to go use the toilet. Instead, he sprinted to his bedroom (which he rarely used) and frantically searched for River's data ghost, which would connect to her communicator next week. Well, next week for her- a few hundred years in the past for him. He wished he'd known then who she was. Maybe he could go with her and sacrifice this future version of him, since he had accepted that death was coming in his previous body before his surprise regeneration. He knew that he couldn't do so, though, because having two versions of himself in such an unstable place at once could create a massive paradox or completely change the course of events with devastating consequences. He had done it before while saving Gallifrey…but no, he shouldn't meddle with this. He had some great times with River, but it was time for him to move on.

The Doctor found the data ghost behind a photograph of him and River at Asgard. He'd taken her on a picnic that day- one of the dates she had mentioned at the library. He then carefully inserted the device into his sonic screwdriver and ran back to the console room and out the door. River looked so beautiful leaning against his blue box looking up at the stars. He could see the towers in the distance and faintly heard their singing.

"There," he said, straightening his tie. It was difficult getting used to wearing a regular tie again after so many years of bowties, but he needed to switch things up a bit. "Let's go see those towers, shall we?"

They proceeded hand-in-hand through a series of brightly lit streets crowded with creatures from a thousand different galaxies who had come to hear the towers sing. Some were purchasing food or souvenirs from street vendors, while others were mingling and laughing with one another. As the Doctor got closer to the towers with every step, their songs became more clear to him. He wondered how the residents were able to sleep through the constant noise.

River wanted to get as close as possible, so they walked all the way up to the rope with the "Authorized Personnel Only" sign that encircled the towers. Normally he would ignore signs such as those, but he didn't feel like arguing with the officials and making River run for their freedom tonight. He sat down on the soft grass and she followed his lead.

"Are you feeling alright, Doctor?" she asked. "You seem rather quiet tonight."

"I'm just…enjoying the music," he replied with a forced smile. He couldn't believe that after so many companions lost, he was losing the most important one of all. He couldn't even visit her in the past because she'd be with his previous self.

River rested her head on his shoulder and he ran his new fingers through her mess of curls. The towers were singing a traditional romantic ballad, accompanied by fireworks. A few tears came to his eyes. One landed on River's cheek and she glanced at him. "Really though, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He wiped the tears away.

"The towers sang and you cried," she had said. "You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor landed the TARDIS smoothly on River's front lawn and opened the door for her. As she was stepping out, he handed her the screwdriver.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's time for me to get a new one," the Doctor responded casually. "New face, new screwdriver."

"Thank you, sweetie," River said with a smile. "This might come in handy on my trip next week!"

"I'd say it probably will," he replied softly with a sigh. The Doctor wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. "Goodnight, Professor Song." They shared their final kiss and he closed the door as she was walking toward her house. He sank down onto the floor of the control room and wept for a few minutes, resisting the urge to run back out there. There were so many things they had yet to do. Finally, he stood up and punched in the coordinates for Earth.

The TARDIS swirled through the time vortex and the Doctor thought about going to find River's diary that he had left in the library that day. He decided against it, figuring that some little kid was probably reading about the fascinating adventures of the star-crossed time travelers. It would only make him more upset.

He landed once again outside Clara's building as if it had been an ordinary day. He waited twenty minutes, but she didn't come bursting through the doors as she usually did. He decided to go look for her. He needed her advice for a new look that would best suit this body.

The Doctor climbed the flights of stairs and knocked on her door. An elderly woman answered his knocks. "Hi yes...is Clara home?"

"Clara?" said the woman. "Oh! I'm sorry dear, I forgot for a moment. It's been so long and I thought you'd never come! She moved, and told me that if a well-dressed man with gray hair came looking for her and could prove his identity, then I could tell him where to find her."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, which, for the second time, displayed his real information. The woman nodded.

"Well, this information could be outdated, but let me go find her address for you." The woman closed the door again.

The Doctor leaned against the wall outside for a few minutes before the woman returned and opened the door to offer him a slip of paper which contained Clara's handwriting. "Thank you," he said. "By the way…could you tell me what the date is? I'm a bit tired today."

"Why, it's March 2nd, of course!" the woman responded. "Hope you find her, dear."

The Doctor headed back down the steps. He had meant to send the TARDIS to January 2nd…perhaps she was mad at him. He couldn't deal with any more negativity today. It was his fault though for setting the date while he was frazzled and distraught.

The Doctor reached the street and glanced at the address, which was in Cardiff, with a puzzled expression. Why would Clara pack up her things and move to Cardiff of all places in the couple months he had been gone?"

To satisfy his curiosity, he reset the location coordinates of the TARDIS and landed outside her new home. He opened the door and was surprised to see that she had bought a suburban house. It was a large house, too, surrounded by an inviting white picket fence. He strode up the walkway, straightened his tie, and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps approaching from the other side and Clara appeared, holding a baby.

"Hello!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I didn't realize you'd moved, so sorry if I'm a bit later than our usual meeting time. I see you've already found someone new to babysit." The Doctor smiled brightly at the baby.

Clara was silent for a moment before yelling, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Ah, see, I accidentally put in a couple months instead of a couple weeks. Think of it as extra recovery time from parallel universe madness. Once again, so sorry."

"Doctor," Clara began with a displeased expression, "it's been three years."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor obediently sat down at Clara's kitchen table, though she did not offer him tea. "Look, Clara, I'm really sorry. I was a tad fatigued when I entered the date and it was an accident, I promise. Just let me go back to the TARDIS and fix it…"

"No!" Clara interjected.

"Clara Oswald," the Doctor said, trying to keep his cool, "I am so, so sorry."

"I don't care, but please don't go back and take all this away from me. I have a beautiful normal life now with just enough alien adventure mixed in. The name is Clara Harkness now."

"Woah…hold on," stuttered the Doctor. "Like Jack? You married Jack?! Why?!"

"I'm the impossible girl and he's an impossible man," Clara responded, putting the baby girl into her high chair. "Can you think of anyone else for me to spend endless years with?"

The Doctor wanted to volunteer himself. Clara could travel with him forever. The universe is so vast that they'd never run out of places to go. In over a thousand years he hadn't even seen all of them. "So the baby…is she…?"

"Mine?" Clara finished, fastening a light pink bib onto her beautiful dark-haired child. "Yes, Doctor."

The Doctor realized then that he'd lost his chance. There was no way he could take her away from this life or take this life away from her. He only had one lingering question. "I'm just a bit surprised because I always thought Jack was, you know."

"Into men?" Clara was pouring some formula into a baby bottle. "Me too. Turns out he's satisfied with both genders, but he couldn't have made this little bundle of joy with a lad." She pinched the baby's nose and she giggled with delight. The Doctor threw up a bit in his mouth picturing Jack and Clara being…intimate. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the back door. "Daddy's home!" Clara said to her child.

Jack strutted into the kitchen in his 1940s captain coat carrying a briefcase with something clearly alien sticking out of it. He grinned widely when he saw the Doctor. "Well would you look who finally dropped in from the sky?" he boomed.

"Jack," the Doctor responded with mild animosity.

Jack walked over to his baby and kissed her on the forehead. "I assume you've already been acquainted with little Gwen," he said.

"Yeah," replied the Doctor. "By the way, she likes eating cereal with her formula. Better get her some before she starts crying." Clara eyed him with confusion. "I speak baby."

Jack moved toward a cabinet and poured some Cheerios into a little bowl. Gwen squealed with happiness. "So what brings you here?" he asked the Doctor.

"Accidentally sending the TARDIS to a year that ends in a 7 instead of a 4," said the Doctor.

Clara sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be so upset with you. It all worked out for me."

The Doctor couldn't help but feel pangs of sadness. He had just lost multiple companions in what seemed to be only a day to him. There was nobody left that he could trust enough to accompany him on his dangerous search for Gallifrey. "I'll just be going, then."

"Wait, Doctor," said Clara. He turned to look at her, his heart racing. She turned around and grabbed something out of her refrigerator. "Take some soufflé with you. I made enough to feed the whole city. Finally got it right!"

"Thanks," he said with mild disappointment and exited Clara's home. As he walked back down the pathway and through the gates of the white fence, he couldn't help but wonder what happens to Clara. The Face of Boe was never with a companion. He then realized that he did not want to find out. She could live her very long life with babies and Torchwood missions, but he wanted to remember her how she was with him- his beautiful, impossible soufflé girl.

The Doctor entered his lonely TARDIS once again and looked around. He would find someone to fill that empty space. Motivated by these thoughts, he grabbed a few handles and pressed a few buttons. The Doctor, for once, was following his heart.

**To be continued.**


End file.
